Guinevere's Seduction
by MerlinForLife
Summary: Trench coat, black stockings, seduction on her mind...what hope does he have of resisting?


**Intro: trench coat, black stockings, seduction on her mind...what hope does he have of resisting?**

**Thank you for the previous feedback for my other story "GAME". It is appreciated and useful, and can alter the direction and feel of a story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. MERLIN BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

* * *

Arthur was in bed, reading a report, when he heard Guinevere walk in from the ensuite.

It was only later that he realized, the sound of her walking in, had struck him as strange. She sometimes wore socks around the house, and in warmer weather bare feet, claiming she preferred the feel of the bare floor boards to slippers or shoes. So when he heard the sound of heels entering their bedroom, he looked up, saw her and slowly swallowed. _Fucking hell!_

Guinevere was wearing a buttoned up silky red trench coat, black pantyhose and killer stilettos. But it was the look on her face that told him he was in trouble. Visions of Guinevere doing a slow strip came to mind.

_Bring it on!_

"Hi" she said in a soft, slightly huskier voice, as she slowly walked around the room. Guinevere walked towards their bedroom door, leaned slightly forward and locked it, all the while giving Arthur a glimpse of black stocking and bare tan thigh. In his mind, he saw that ass bent over, ready to be fucked and his cock started to harden.

She turned, a small smile playing on her lips. He grinned. "Guinevere babe…" he groaned, his voice sounding strained, even to him.

"shh... no names tonight" she whispered..

Slowly she walked towards the bed, her hips gently swaying and her thighs peeping out of the trench coat, and his grinned widened.

"Tonight's not about you making an impression on a first date" she continued, undoing the first button and giving him a glimpse of soft brown breast,

"it's not about making love to a girlfriend", as she undid the second button, he saw she was wearing a lacy purple thing, he was no good with her underwear, but he knew what he liked and he fucking loved this!

"It's not about respecting a wife" and with those words, she undid the third and final button. He could see she was breathing a little harder and her voice, which continued to get huskier, was definitely giving her away.

As she untied the belt and looked him in the eyes, she continued,

"Tonight's all about _fucking_…" the coat dropped from her shoulders and she stood there in purple lace underwear, black stocking with lace and killer heels. Images flooded his mind, Guinevere bent over taking her stockings off, flashing her pussy at him, and demanding obedience with a whip…

"Tonight" she said, "you'll just take what you _need_… _demand_ what you want…but you won't ask for permission." Graphic images flooded his mind, Guinevere on her knees sucking him off, looking up at him, on her knees, ass in the air, cum on her face…

As she walked around the bed, he saw her ass cheeks, and thoughts of slapping her ass flooded his mind, _fucking love those thongs! _

"I guarantee satisfaction." she said, her voice becoming huskier, " I'm here to service you all evening," he groaned and the images became more explicit, she smiled and his cock got even harder.

Arthur groaned and briefly closed his eyes. When he looked up at her, he noticed she was looking at his cock, a slight flush on her face.

"I need to tell you..." she briefly looked up, "I am, what they call a natural born… _cock sucker_". He groaned as images of him, with fistful of her curly hair, face fucking Gwen entered his mind.

In a soft husky voice, she continued, "I just love sucking cock… so while you think about what you'd like to do to me," she swallowed and started to stroke his cock through the sheet, "or what you'd like me to do to you… I may just…." And she pulled down the sheet, groaned and stroked him harder. She'd bent over to take him into her mouth and given him a great view of her ass and pussy, with just a scrap of silk, now damp, covering them.

He reached out and cupped her ass, spreading his fingers, wondering where to start….

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THAT ;)**

**R&R**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
